Nothing Left To Lose
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson suck at dating. Between her breaking up with her boyfriend of 7 years and him getting so caught up in building his business, it never crossed his mind. Choosing to try online dating, they find one another and decide to use each other for practice dating. Platonic dating. What could go wrong? AU/AH


Caroline was going to kill him. She was literally going to kill him and then she would bury him in the backyard. How dare he? She gave him 7 freaking years of her life and yet he decided to go throw it away for his assistant?! But of course he had to dig the knife even further by claiming that they were in love. What love? When she was with him since high school?

Ugh Caroline Forbes knew that she would kill Tyler Lockwood if that was the last thing she did. Sure prison was an option but hey Orange Is The New Black didn't make it out to be so bad? Maybe she could get a girlfriend - women seemed better than men for sure at this point.

Hmm maybe she could stab him with one of those knives in her kitchen? Then again that could be connected to her and she would be the first suspect anyway.

Or maybe she could -

''Stop plotting Scumwood's death, I don't see you looking good in orange''. Called out a very familiar voice.

Caroline buried herself further into her pillow wondering if she could just disappear in her bed and never come out until the end of time or until they released a red velvet Starbucks drink. She would definitely appear for that.

''Come on gorgeous, you know you want to rant to me over a bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream while watching some trashy reality tv show.'' Enzo poked her shoulder waiting for some sort of reaction.

Grunting Caroline faced him, wiping the stray tears that betrayed her. She hated this feeling and she hated all of this. Why couldn't today be like every other day where she would go to work and enjoy her day (unlike today where she was trying to hold it together while watching her boss smile from ear to ear about something that she had no clue about). Then she would come home and pig out with Enzo while watching the brand new episode of How To Get Away With Murder after fighting over who would win on Project Runway. He would leave before Tyler would get there because they were far from friends but then she would go to bed with her boyfriend and would repeat the same thing the next day. It was casual and she loved it. Instead she was stuck moping and wishing the earl would swallow her up whole at least for the time being.

''What exactly do you want me to say? That asshole cheated on me, dumped me and the worst part is that I didn't see any of it coming? I was literally blindsided and now I am just heartbroken. I lost 7 years of my pathetic life.''

Enzo sighed and got rid of the hair that was blocking her face and obviously bothering her.

Caroline sniffled. ''I'm a wreck. You should save yourself before I rub off on you.''

''I think we decided a while ago that there would be no rubbing of anything between us.'' Enzo said with a smile.

Caroline laughed for the first time in what felt like a year. Enzo seemed like the one person who she could trust right now. They had met when she moved out here to New York with Tyler. She had been trying to find the subway but she clearly stuck out like the newbie that she was so thank god Enzo came out from his band practice and helped her out before she got kidnapped or something. Ever since then he was always there when she was lost, whether it was telling her of a job that she was now glad she had or whether it was driving her to some random food place that she suddenly had a craving for.

He was her best friend. And that was exactly what she needed when her life seemed to be falling apart. She had no idea what she was going to do but she was glad she was not going to be doing this alone.

''Are you sure you don't want me to teach him a lesson or simply kill him myself?''

Caroline glared at him before rolling her eyes. ''Oh so I can't kill him but you can? How is that fair?''

''Well for one I look glorious in every color of the rainbow and two I could survive in prison way longer than you probably could.''

Caroline looked at him for a moment then snuggled back into her pillow. Mumbling into the pillow she tried to fall asleep or think of something to do next.

Enzo stroked her hair. ''Everything is going to be okay Caroline. I promise you that it will. But you need to rest for now gorgeous. You have work tomorrow and you wouldn't want to go to work looking like something dreadful, know would you?''

She stared blankly onto the wall opposite her and wondered out loud. ''What am I going to do?''

Enzo replied without hesitating. ''You will get through this because you are a survivor Caroline Forbes.''

Caroline sighed into her hands, not being able to look at Enzo when she finally admitted what was bubbling inside of her. "I-I-I guess I just-I like to be in control, you know? I like to make people happy because when other people are happy _I'm_ happy. And I don't know if I'm making any sense but I-happiness is important to me and-"

''You will find happiness Care. I promise you. Some lucky guy is out there waiting for his dose of sunshine but for now you need to relax and let the most recent news marinate and move on.''

Caroline nodded without a reply. What else could she say? Tyler was her boyfriend of 7 years, she thought she was going to marry him and yet she ended up alone. Her relationship was a lie that she lived in thinking he loved her and would always love her. Him cheating on her made her feel empty and most of all like she wasn't good enough. She spent most of her teenage life trying to chase those bad thoughts out of her mind and trust that she mattered to herself. Yet here was some guy who took all that barely there self esteem away without a care.

The pain was unbearable, it wasn't really the lose of Tyler (which was another surprise altogether but she was just choosing not to dwell on it). The pain came from this distant place that all these years were wasted and now she was alone and empty. She had everything figured out only to have it all crumble and now she wondered if she could even pick up the pieces and somehow fix this wreck of a life that she now had. She didn't want to be fully dependent on a man but now she wondered if she was all along and just didn't know it.

All she knew for sure was that she was lost. And she didn't know how to be found.

Today sucked and tomorrow didn't seem like it would be any better.

* * *

><p>Klaus was one for routines.<p>

For example his routine in the morning, it was a simple but then again he was a simple man in many aspects. The same could be said for his nightly routine but then again that was not always the best thing. Being organized suited him well but lately he had been feeling... different. Like the same old thing wasn't quite the fit for him anymore. It was mundane and it started to border on ordinary in the worst ways possible. He was feeling restless and strange. He needed a change in himself, one that made him feel more content or happy even?

Hanging up his jacket, he reached for his phone in the bottom right pocket and checked his emails as always. Passing through some work emails and sending some random spam messages like fake contacts or dating websites into the trash box Klaus rid himself of his shirt and began to head to his bathroom to take a shower to wash today off of him. It had been a while since he had felt odd like this. It wasn't exactly bad but it wasn't good either. It was strange and depressing in a way. It was lonely...

But of course it would never be a quiet day for him if his brother had anything to do with it. Klaus continued to pretend that he didn't see Kol sitting in the chair in the corner of his bedroom. His brother wasn't quiet but he wasn't loud enough that Klaus had to acknowledge him. Maybe if he pretended not to notice then he would leave. Then Klaus could get back to his shower followed by some take out and then a few hours of watching some crappy tv show until he fell asleep and started his day all over again.

Kol called out, ''Honey, you're home! It took you long enough.''

Rolling his eyes Klaus looked over at Kol who was very happy taunting him. ''What can I help you with?''

''You know brother I was sitting wondering when was the last time I saw you in the company of a female and I have to say I can't seem to recall. You clearly know where I am going with this - .'' Just because Kol found someone who hadn't broken up with him yet didn't mean that he knew anything about relationships. But yet thats what it seemed like with his constant pestering of their brother Elijah and his wife Katherine. Or making fun of Rebekah and her inability to committ to anyone after her ''meaningful'' relationship Vaughn. And he couldn't go a week without giving their youngest brother Henrick, his love lessons that did more harm than good.

''No and I don't care.'' He really didn't. Klaus was interested in art, music, literature and yes being with a woman now and then. But with his job taking up most of his time for the past few years he had chosen to take the one night stand road while was fine for him until that one mistake. The mistake came in the form of some wannabe actress who could barely convince him to take her home with him. He was too drunk to recall much from that night (then again she was far from memorable anyway) but she must have found out exactly who he was because she was back the next day trying to seduce him yet again. But there that night with him thinking clearly he saw exactly how big of a mistake he had made. She reeked of clingy and desperate which she proved with her showing up at his house every day until Elijah filed a restraining order. That only pushed the random girl further in trying to marry him or whatever her delusional mind told her. Finally she got arrested for violating the warnings and the restraining order but not after she tried to pretend she was pregnant with his baby. That giant catastrophe taught him if anything, just not to do one night stands. That left him here where his siblings were sick of him and his lack of a date to any family function or work party that he was fine with but that wasn't the problem.

''How long has it been since you felt a woman's touch?'' Kol inquired with a smirk.

Growling under his breath Klaus replied, ''When was the last time you minded your own business?''

Kol laughed at his brother's clear discomfort. ''Oh come on Nik! Being this isolated from the world and the female population isn't healthy for you and lost its interest for me. Get out there! Date! Have some fun!.''

Klaus could go to some random bar and flirt with a woman. He could take her home and engage in some quick sex only to kick her out before the sun rose. But he couldn't take it, it was different these days. He wanted something more. Something real. With all these women all he felt after they finished was empty. He wanted to be nervous to speak to her, he wanted to feel something for a woman, he wanted more.

Klaus grew frustrated with his brother's pestering quickly enough. It was the same as when they were younger and Kol saw himself as the smartest Mikaelson in the room. It grew old quickly and Klaus even remembered asking his mother when they could take Kol back to where he came from. He had been asking him about his love life subtly over the past couple of months but he never pushed him in any direction like he was doing now. Which was very very suspicious.

''Why is it that you care so much about my love life and who I am or am not seeing?'' Klaus asked as he searched in his closet for a simple white t-shirt and his sweatpants to change into after his showers but his clothes slipped from his hands with his younger brother's next words.

''I'm engaged.''

Klaus stared at his brother wondering if he heard correctly. Kol was reckless and spontaneous and dramatic but he looked truly happy to him now. Klaus could feel the hint of a few tears trying to escape him at the news. Kol twirled his phone in his hand with a simple smile clearly at peace with his decision.

''Yes I'm engaged and you are the best man. Now all we need to do is find you the best woman.''

And the moment was ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>'' Beat the odds,<strong>  
><strong>Bet on Love with LoveCupid <strong>

**Our bold, scientific approach to matching means more quality dates with deeply compatible singles that truly understand you.'' **


End file.
